In my previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,079, 3,931,893; 4,058,221; and Des. 238,228, there is disclosed a gun mount for the rear window of a vehicle. The gun mount includes spaced rack members, each of which is made into two coacting pieces so that the opposed attachment blades thereof can be extended respective to one another to thereby provide for a range of adjustment therebetween. However, the range of adjustment is relatively small, and it is often inconvenient to place more than two cradles on each of the main body members of the racks.
It would be desirable to have made available a gun rack which can be used for the rear window of a vehicle, such as a pickup truck, for example, as well as being used as a decorative rack mounted directly to any wall surface, for example, the wall surface of a home or hunting lodge. It would also be desirable to have made available a gun rack having a main body which is supported at each end thereof by attachment means wherein the attachment means can be moved respective to one another to provide a relatively great range of adjustment therebetween.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to have made available a gun rack which can accommodate more than two gun supporting cradles in the event that space considerations admit the length between the attachment means to be extended sufficiently to accommodate the extra cradles.
It would further be desirable to have made available a gun rack having gun receiving cradles which can be adjustably moved along the length of the main body.
The present invention provides an improved adjustable gun rack having the above described desirable features, and which overcomes the above drawbacks of the prior art.